Life Death And Love
by KattClaws44
Summary: Seth and Summer are in love everythings going great. But Marissa is having problems big enough to kill the relationship literally. weddings,funerals,parties,and more. SS
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Okay hi, I've written fanfiction before but it was a long time ago and I look back on my work and pity myself. However time has gone by and I feel I have renewed myself. I'm not always the best with grammar so I just decided to double space this story. So if you're big on the grammar I will try to make it decent at least in the sense of wording and spelling. I love Seth/Summer but not the overdone stories and plots, if I ever use some of them in a story it's because it appeals to me at the time. I respect and love to read them but I prefer the deeper stuff. So thanks for clicking on my story please enjoy, read, and of course review. Thank you.

Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing from the O.C. or anything that has to do with it. It all belongs to Josh and Fox.

Note 2: I would also like you to know that they are in there junior year Theresa will be mentioned but not have the most active roll. Summer and Seth have gotten back together (specifically in early September). So they stayed broken up for about a month after Seth got back. It's now October 6th the day before Seth's birthday which they have off for a faculty meeting. Incase you didn't realize this is set season two. Alex, Zach, Anna, Luke, Lindsey and any OC's I add will be mainly platonic or completely for Seth/Summer unless I change my mind. However they might mix things up for other characters. Jimmy is still around as well as Hailey but they aren't together. Zach and Summer broke up. Wow was that a mouthful.

Summer woke up to a gray cloudy day, every day that week the weatherman would come on and say there'd be this huge thunderstorm, needless to say it had yet to happen. Her father was still out of town in Germany, apparently they had a mad demand for smaller noses and Summer couldn't blame them she was thankful for her cute nice sized nose. However despite her understanding she stilled wished they could find a good German plastic surgeon, after all she had daughterly needs now and then. Besides that she was stuck with the stepmonster by herself for another month and that in Summers book was worse than Chinese water torture. Still pondering this Summer looked at her clock and seeing it blaring the time 11:00 a.m. she dragged herself out of bed she had lunch plans with Anna. Anna and she were now great friends Anna was completely over Seth and it turned out they had more in common than just the Golden Girls. Summer had invited Marissa along but was far from surprised when she declined. Marissa had been worse lately with her alcohol intake and was constantly moping about her life.

Summer could understand Marissa but it got old, Julie Cooper was much better now yet Marissa still acted as though she were the devil. Jimmie Cooper had respectable career as an accountant now meaning he'd stay in Newport. She got to live with him on weekends in his lavish apartment or his awesome yacht. Caleb was constantly out of the country so she didn't have to deal with him and Caitlyn whom Marissa felt was a mini Julie was away at boarding school. Not to mention she had unlimited spending on her credit card. Ryan and her weren't together at the present time but they were quite good friends. Despite how well things were going in Marissa's life she wouldn't acknowledge it. She would always say how Ryan would never take her back and the fact that he wasn't with her as a boyfriend made her life horrid. Summer for her part could understand Ryan being so hesitant to take her back, after all they had been together a month ago until Ryan caught her sleeping with D.J. (who was now gone).

As for her part Summer was quite happy apart from her dad being gone and Marissa going all alcoholic on her. Her and Seth had never been better, and she had a great circle of friends around her including Ryan. Ryan and she had bonded as friends they would hangout because they enjoyed each other they were real friends it was no longer just because of their respectable relationships. Yup life was good but they lived in Orange County so it could only last so long….

Lunch

Summer walked it wearing her short skirt off the shoulder top and walked over to the booth where Anna was waiting. "Hey Ani!" Summer squealed. "Her Ro!" Anna replied happily. Anna had moved back over the summer when Seth was gone and since Marissa was busy wallowing life away her and Summer had chance to connect as great friends. One day they had decided they needed friend nicknames apart from Rose and Blanch from Golden Girls or as Summer used to call Anna a pixie bitch and Anna would call her an airhead. Summer thought Ani would be a cute fun nickname for the name Anna. Since everyone called Summer "Sum" Anna took the Ro out of Roberts pronouncing it like Row "besides" she said "in England people call fights Rows so I figured you're pretty notorious for your fighting skills so I thought it'd go well."

"Oh my God I'm so hungry my stomach is gonna like eat itself." Summer stated.

"Don't worry I already ordered grilled cheese and curly fries with cheery coke," Anna replied.

"You are a lifesaver, our house is like out of food minus the ten week old Chinese," Summer said.

"Your stepmother hasn't bothered to get groceries," Anna said.

"Nope, she like doesn't eat or something she lives on those pills," Summer said disgustedly.

"Anyways moving on, are you excited for Seth's birthday tomorrow?" Anna asked.

"Totally, well okay the parties gonna suck after all Caleb's throwing him some fancy Newpsy party, he claims he had his first brilliant idea at seventeen so now it's like a Nichol family tradition to have huge seventeenth birthday party. Still though it's his birthday and he's totally gonna love his present!" Summer squealed excitedly.

"Are you so sure about that?" Anna asked doubtfully. "I mean you got him a shirt that says 'Summer is my favorite season', an orange and blue striped polo from Abercrombie, and a shirt with a big picture of you on the front with little hearts all around it…. It seems a little conceited and I'm not to sure Seth would be into those kinds of clothes."

"He will love the shirts that are about me he loves me so why not show the whole world through cute shirts. As for the polo well I'm just trying to get him some cooler clothes, he wears too many plait button ups and those are eww. Besides that's only part one of the present I've got a hot costume, handcuffs, and lots of chocolate pudding for the when all the guests leave, then we'll go up to his bedroom and that's where the real party starts." Summer said happily.

"I take it back he will like his present, anyhow I got him some cool CD's he's going to love do you know what everyone else got him?" Anna asked.

"Yup, Luke got him a new skateboard, Alex got free tickets to a The Killers concert at the Baitshop, Lindsey got him some book, Ryan got him some video games, and Zach got him some rare edition comics or whatever eww…" Anna rolled her eyes Summer didn't notice and continued talking. "And Coop got him a Rolex watch apparently his old cheapo watch broke, waterproof my ass." Summer chided. The food finally arrived and they chewed hungrily at the grilled cheese for a few minutes silently.

"So then Marissa did go shopping to get him a present?" Anna asked curiously.

"Yup Ryan called her up and asked her if she wanted to go shopping for presents with him. You should have seen her, her eyes like lit up seriously she was all giggly and happy like." Summer said sadly.

"She really misses him huh?" Anna asked.

"Yeah she does, I mean she has him their friends but she's not willing to accept that he's not ready to be in a relationship with her yet after she cheated on him. It's sad, I go over there a lot trying to cheer her up you know but it doesn't work. I'm worried about her this whole attitude about it seems unhealthy. I don't know how to get through to her, I wish I did." Summer said playing with her food.

"She's needs him I guess, she must be codependent or something. Maybe, maybe we can't help this might be bigger than that you know?" Anna said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Summer questioned.

"I think she should go back to her psychiatrist they could probably help her because she needs help this all around need she has for him is not healthy and since we're obviously not getting through to her I think it would really help her." Anna said sadly.

"You're probably right; unfortunately I don't think that's going to happen any time soon. Coop is stubborn and Julie doesn't want to see it, even if she did Marissa won't go willingly." Summer stated.

Anna nodded her head in agreement and the two girls finished their lunch.

A couple of hours later Summer headed over to the Cohen's house she and Seth had planned to hangout. She rang the doorbell and was greeted by a big Coheny hug. "Summer, cupcake you're late I was starting to get worried that you'd fallen asleep on a toilet or something, because you know over 20,000 Americans are injured by toilets each year." Seth joked.

"Cohen and told you not to call me cupcake! Our waiter was a ditz and it took us forever to get our food so that's why I'm late and as for the toilet thing are you crazy?" Summer asked.

"Of course not sweetie pie it's just a large number of people and last time I checked you are an American and you do use the toilet so I figured it might've happened." Seth said.

"Uhuh right, so anyways what are we doing?" Summer asked.

"Well I figured we could go up to by bedroom and WORKOUT you know I figured we could both use a good WORKOUT." Seth said, and then he kissed her warm candy flavored lips sliding his tongue into her delicious mouth passionately confirming his obvious suggestions.

"Mmm" Summer moaned running her hands through curly hair as his hands went under her shirt and up her sides. Then she broke the kiss and smiled teasingly at him.

"Sorry Cohen but I'm not in the mood for a workout, besides you have to wait for tomorrow and then we workout all you want ANY way you want." Summer said in a way Seth found incredibly sexy.

"Any way?" He asked.

"Any way." She said planting light kisses on his neck.

"Well when you put it that way I guess we can go play video games with Ryan or something." He said happily.

"Hmmm, okay but only if we can play DDR." Summer agreed.

"You just want to see me get my groove on and who can blame you?" He chided.

"Yeah right dumb ass you suck at DDR last time you like tripped over your own feet and you get an E grade every time and everyone knows that's the worst grade." Summer chided.

"Okay we all know that Captain Oats deliberately stuck a controller cord right in my dancing path last time, and E stands for excellent come on you know I'm the king of DDR." Seth stated.

"Yeah right Cohen keep telling yourself that." She said.

"Ouch Summer you know that really hurts, coming from the girl who failed at the Ecstasy song, but yet is on the Harbor school dance team." Seth countered.

"Hey that's songs really hard and it was my first try ever what's your excuse?" she asked.

"My bunions were a bit sore that day making it difficult for me to acquire greatness on that song." He said.

"Uhuh whatever lets just go play." Summer said.

"Alright I'll set it up and then I can show you my mad skills since my bunions are feeling much better now I'll tell you Captain Oats sure does do great foot massages." Seth joked.

Summer laughed and said "Okay Cohen I'll meet you in there do you mind if I you your phone? I left mine in my car and I need to call Coop." Summer asked.

"Sure it's right over there." He said pointing by the counter.

Summer dialed Marissa's phone number and was surprised when her friend picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Ryan!" a happy sounding Marissa said.

"No Coop its Summer I'm using the Cohen's phone." Summer replied.

"Oh hi Sum." Marissa said sounding putout.

"Listen my car has like smoky chemical looking crap coming out of the A/C so I'm taking it to the shop later, but it won't be done in time for Cohen's party tomorrow and I was wondering if you could give me a ride?" Summer asked.

"Yeah whatever." Marissa said sounding thoroughly depressed.

"Good thanks a bunch." Summer said.

"Hey Sum is Ryan there?" Marissa questioned.

"Yea." Summer said knowing where this would leave.

"Did he mention me at all or getting back together or anything because if he did that'd be great I think we've been connecting lately and since you're there I figured he might of mentioned something." Marissa said sounding hopeful.

"Umm nope well I haven't even talked to him yet." Summer said sadly.

"Oh well umm bye." Marissa said sounding crestfallen. She then hung up.

Summer stared sadly at the phone and twisted a lock of her chocolate hair around her feeling. A bad feeling was pitted in her stomach and for some reason she couldn't shake it, tomorrow may not be so perfect after all. Little did Summer know though how right that feeling was.

Alright I hoped you guys liked it. I will try to update soon. The next chapter will be much more dramatic and something awful and unexpected will happen and much more Seth/Summer to come. This chapter just needed to set the path for what's to come. This will not be a Marissa bashing story but she does have big issues and you'll see that a bunch next chapter. Also soon how much Seth loves Summer. We'll see all kinds of fun stuff coming soon this chapter was needed to just set it up. Anyways please review and some criticism is fine just no mean flames. Oh if you guys think this story sucks please tell me. If you think its boring don't worry something huge is going to happen next chapter. Thanks a bunch please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer couldn't be more excited. Seth's birthday party started at 7:30 p.m. but, Marissa, Anna, Alex, Lindsey, Zach, Luke, and her were going early to open presents with Seth. It was 4:00 in the afternoon and Summer was already getting ready she wanted to look perfect for tonight. She had curlers in her hair and was looking over her costume for part two of her present. The costume was perfect and she knew Seth would love it there was leather and fishnets involved so she figured how could he not? A/N (this is the costume we've seen in season two the one she used for her character, even though the comic doesn't exist in this story). Coop was picking her up at 6:45 and was also getting ready Summer had helped her pick up a green Chanel dress that she looked gorgeous in. In turn Marissa had helped Summer pick out a strapless lavender Versace dress that came a bit above her knees; it was sleeveless and a bit shimmery at the top. The dress hugged her figure and she looked amazing in it.

Normally Summer would have gone over to the Cohen's earlier to wish Seth an early happy birthday in person but with her car in the shop she'd have to settle for a phone call. She clicked his on his number in her phone and he picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Summer." He said sounding happy yet a little upset about something.

"Hey Cohen Happy Birthday!" She squealed into the phone.

"Thanks sweetie." He said lovingly but still there was something off in his voice.

"Is there something wrong Cohen?" She asked curiously.

"Not really it's just this party thing my Grandpas throwing for me. He's making it a huge deal." Seth said in a voice which showed how annoyed by it he was.

"What do you mean? Isn't it just going to be the like the normal Newport parties, you know fancy appetizers, gossip, and sheer boredom?" Summer asked.

"Well not exactly, apparently turning 17 in the Nichol family is just so hugely important that it has to have ice sculptures." Seth said sarcastically.

"Seriously ice sculptures? Cool what kind? Like are they shaped like trees or something?" Summer asked excitedly.

"Nope no trees just lions, because according to grandpa lions are the Nichol family animal their supposed to be powerful or something I guess, ergo we have 15 of them in ice sculpture form for my party." Seth said clearly ticked off.

"Wowza." Summer said in awe.

"Oh and my cake is like larger than a wedding cake seriously for a town that's known for anorexic Newpsy's too I heard something like 12 layers. It's a marble cake with some fancy butter cream frosting. Plus we've got champagne fountains, wine fountains, brandy fountains etc. for my birthday party no matter I'm turning 17 here in Newport it's the new 21." He said sarcastically.

"That is so cool Cohen!" Summer said, she couldn't help it she'd always wanted to go to a party with ice sculptures but they were extremely expensive the usual parties only got fancy chandeliers.

"Oh yeah it's just dandy." He said sarcastically.

"What else?" Summer asked excitedly.

"A bridge across my pool with a red carpet placed on top of that for everyone to walk across. At the other side of my pool he's going to have some special stage set up. There'll be live orchestra music playing and grandpa's gonna make a big speech up there and bring me up." Seth said disgustedly.

"Whoa." Summer said impressed.

"Not to mention News crews and press to film every minute of it. Oh and all the furniture has been seemingly removed from the bigger rooms on the first floor of my house for ballroom dancing, the orchestra will be changing positions often, and fancy tables for everyone to eat at and plenty of chandeliers and extravagant decorations. Oh and we have a tent." Seth said quickly and disgustedly.

"Oh my God your parties going to be the biggest event of the year!" Summer squealed excitedly. "And I'm the girlfriend of the guy whose having the coolest party of the year how sweet is that?" Summer said.

"Oh yeah that's fricken fantastic I'll let the news crew know your free to be interviewed all about me." Seth said sarcastically.

Remembering his mood about the party she decided to have her fun later and be all sympathetic now.

"I'm sorry Cohen, well it won't be that bad it'll be kind of romantic with cake and sculptures and we can ballroom dance its gonna be like something out of a movie we'll be like Cinderella and the prince at the ball except for I'm not gonna lose my stuff at midnight." Summer said dreamily.

"You know Cinderella had to clean, and she had evil stepsisters and an evil stepmother." He joked.

"Eww ok I'm like the non cleaning rich Cinderella then, and I do have an evil stepmother and stepsisters but Gertrude and Millie live with Burt in Hilton Head South Carolina." Summer said.

"Except we already know each other and we're already in love and we don't have talking mice." Seth reminded.

"Yeah but we totally have the perfect setting I mean come on." Summer said.

"Well there is one part true to our lives from the Cinderella story." Seth said.

"What's that Cohen?" Summer asked.

"Well we all know I'm the handsome prince." Seth joked.

Summer laughed and said "And then I guess since I'm your girlfriend that makes me the beautiful princess."

"Well who else would it be certainly not Captain Oats, he's my noble steed." Seth stated.

"Whose Princess Sparkle then?" Summer asked.  
"Well you see she is your horse that you ride whenever you go places so when you come over to the castle her and the Captain hookup and since he's my noble steed that makes her royalty too through him." Seth explained.

"Cohen that made absolutely no sense." Summer said.

"True I think all the Cinderella princess references went to my head." Seth said.  
Summer laughed as she painted her toenails a shimmery silver to mach her stilettos.

"Oh well just wait until after the party I've got some stuff planned that'll make this night rock." Summer promised.

"Really well then I guess I better go get ready so I'm nice and limber for tonight." Seth said.

"I guess you should." Summer said.

"Bye Sugarlips I love you." Seth said.

"Bye Honeybuns I love you too, see you tonight." Summer said and they hung up.

At 6:40 Coop arrived at her house looking gorgeous. Summer got into the red mustang which had the top down and was playing some of Marissa punk music from a band called Rush.

"Hey Coop I'm so excited." Summer said happily as Marissa started driving.

"I'm not." Marissa said sadly.

"Why not?" Summer asked worriedly.

"Ryan and me had a fight last night. I went over to the pool house trying to talk to him about our relationship but when I kissed him he pushed me away and said that he couldn't be with me yet that it hurt too much." Marissa said.

"I'm sorry Coop but you just need to give it some time you know it'll work itself out." Summer said supportively.

"I can't do it Sum I need him now it's just I love him so much and I just need to be with him he doesn't understand that D.J. was just sex I need him back Sum I do." Marissa said slurring a bit.

"I understand." Summer said quietly.

"No, no you don't understand Sum you have Seth and you're happy together you have no idea what I go through everyday okay I need him don't try to act like you understand when don't. You don't even know how lucky you are to have him it's always been simple for you like that Summer and I'm sick of it okay you've got your fairy tale and it's not fair but I don't complain about it but don't try to act like you understand when you don't you have a cake life and that's all there is to it." Marissa slurred angrily.

Summer saw Marissa's flask sticking out of her clutch and knew Marissa had been drinking. She couldn't help though but feeling she had crossed a line Summer had always been there for Marissa and her life was far from cake easy. So she wasn't about to sit there and take it, it wasn't her.

"Marissa what the hell are you talking about? My life is far from easy okay; Seth left me this summer, my mom left me a long time ago for some Italian guy. At least you have both your parents. My dads never home and my step moms a bitch but I don't complain often and I do understand. Marissa you need help you have a problem Ryan loves you okay but he can't be with you right now because you're in trouble. Coop you've been drinking and depressed for a while now and I'm worried about you." Summer said her anger evaporated towards the end she loved her friend and that came first.

"But you don't you have Seth now and you just don't get it Ryan is like the one and if I'm not with him it's like a part of my soul is missing I need him Sum and if I can't have him then what's the point?" Marissa said.

"What do you mean Coop? What's the point of what? Coop I'm worried you're not yourself don't say these things you don't mean them, it's the vodka talking!" Summer yelled now really worried about her friend.

"I mean what's the point of living; I mean I've just realized it is completely pointless I can't live without him I realized that today and now I know that if I can't be with him then I might as well end it now for good." Marissa said crazily.

"Coop you do not mean that, and end what for good? Marissa your really scaring me!" Summer cried.

"I mean this my life I can't do it anymore Sum and I won't!" Marissa shrieked.

With that Marissa put her foot on the gas petal and floored it driving them madly across the pier as Summer shrieked for her to stop, to slow down so they could talk about it. Summer had never been more scared in her life screaming and pleading with her best friend in the world to stop the car telling her that Ryan did love her and that she had him as a friend. Summer knew her attempts were futile however as she watched uselessly as Marissa drove into the metal ramp separating the pier from the ocean down below. That's the last thing Summer saw as she and Marissa shrieked, then everything went black.

When Marissa's car hit the ramp the glass from the front window shattered a sharp jagged piece flew and tore Summer's seat belt in two. The force of the hit and the broken seat belt sent Summer's small body flying out of the car and into the ocean below. On the down she hit her head on a rock hard making unconscious as her body sank into the cold water below. The car looked horrid in the front which was hanging off the pier through the broken rail. Marissa was unconscious and had small cuts on her body. The tragic sight looked hopeless as the car inched farther off the pier.

Riley Larson was a seventeen year old girl of average height with blonde curls and brown eyes. She had just had a fight with her boyfriend who lived in Sacramento and was looking for a peaceful quiet walk upon the deserted pier. That was until she came across a girl in a wrecked car that was surely about to fall off the pier and into the ocean. She saw the sight and ran as fast as she could thankful for her cross country skills. She pulled the girl out of the car and placed her heavy unconscious body on the ground and quickly pulled the two purses out of the car to get a cell phone so she could call 911. She did and they said they'd be there soon. Then to her horror she noticed that the two purses belonged to two different people according to the drivers license from the silver clutch one girl was name Marissa Cooper that was the girl she had saved. But to her horror the girl named Summer Roberts whose driver's license she had found in the silver clutch wasn't there or in the car. That's when Riley saw the broken seatbelt, and as she looked down at the ocean below Riley had never felt more awful she had saved one life but from the looks of it she had lost another.

Exactly 2 hours later officials pulled the body of a small brunette girl whose body had a sick gray tint out of the ocean. In desperation they tried CPR and every medical method they knew to bring her back. 30 minutes later there was no denying it they knew she had died at least two hours ago. They sadly reported the seventeen year old girl Summer Roberts dead and prepared to call her parents to inform them of the news. Feeling awful about the girl they knew there'd be another death in the obituaries the next day a girl who died tragically because her friend had been drunk and wanted to end her own life. The girl had failed in killing herself she was lying safe, fast asleep in a hospital bed but her friend had paid dearly. Tomorrow as Newport drank their coffee and read the newspaper they'd soon be morning the loss of the young girl known as Summer Roberts.

At the biggest party of the year Seth Cohen sat with his friends incredibly worried. Summer and Marissa had yet to show. He knew Summer wouldn't bail on him and that's why he was biting his nails nervously hoping his beloved girlfriend was alright. He'd tried calling her cell but no one picked up. So all he could do was sit and worry about where she was.

Authors Note: Hey guys did I surprise you? Yes Summer is really dead but this story is far from over. I love Seth/Summer and this will remain Seth/Summer just you wait keep reading I will update soon I have tons of surprises coming so don't worry keep reading. Any how thank you all so much for reviewing on my first chapter. Please, please review on this one all of my readers please review. Thanks a bunch tootdles. I will try to update soon.


End file.
